Salida al cine
by BrokeNiCeHEaRt
Summary: Nuestros queridos caballeros fueron a ver...Amanecer ¿qué pensarán de la película cuando la vean?


Hola aquí estoy con otra historia que se me ocurrió mientras veía una parte de Amanecer parte 2 lol, me pregunte cuales serían las reacciones de los caballeros al ver la película. En esta historia estarán incluidas mis Oc Ariana, Rebecca y Lillianne para los que no las conocen (o sea el 99.9% de las personas).

¡Vamos!—narración normal

_¡Vamos!—fragmentos de Breaking Dawn_

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya NO me pertenecen, al igual que los fragmentos de Breaking Dawn Part 2 que usaré. :)**

* * *

Una tarde calurosa, los santos dorados, los de bronce y 6 amazonas (5 de plata y 1 de bronce) se encontraban descansando debido a que habían estado entrenado desde muy temprano. Discutían sobre que hacer en lo que quedaba del día, hasta que surgió la idea de ir al cine.

—Yo pienso que deberíamos ir al cine—dice June

—Apoyo a June— interviene Marin—no he ido al cine desde que salió "Blancanieves y el cazador"

—Puaj que película tan mala—dice Aioria

—No estaba tan mal

—Nee me aburrió

—Bueno ¿entonces que dicen?—pregunta Ariana— ¿Vamos al cine o no?

—Esta bien—dice Milo—¿pero que veríamos?

—Buena pregunta

—Yo digo que decidamos que es lo que veremos al llegar allá—interviene Lillianne

—Opino lo mismo— dice Hyoga

—Yo digo que...llevemos a Saori—sugiere Seiya

—De acuerdo, vayamos a decirle

—Que vayan los bronceados—dice Death Mask

—¿Por qué ellos?

—Porque yo estoy cansado y no quiero subir escalones

—¿Y crees que nosotros no estamos cansados?—le pregunta Ikki

—Si, es obvio que están cansados pero...ustedes son más jóvenes

—Ese comentario hace que me sienta vieja—dice Ariana

—Vale, iremos por Saori

—Corran, nosotros aquí esperamos

Después de ir por su diosa, los bronceados vuelven a donde se encontraban sus compañeros, quienes volvían a discutir sobre que película ver.

Emprendieron la ida al cine y al llegar ahí se entretuvieron un largo rato viendo las opciones de películas y el horario, no se ponían de acuerdo y empezó otra discusión, sin embargo Saori decidió ponerle fin a esta al ir a comprar los boletos sin preguntarles su opinión.

—Ya basta—dice molesta—ya he comprado los boletos

—¿Y que vamos a ver?

—Amanecer parte 2

—Oh no—dice Milo

—Que crueldad—dice Saga

—Mátenme— dice Afrodita dramáticamente

—Oh no exageren

—No exageramos—interviene Aldebarán—esa saga es...mala

—Pues vamos a ver esa película y se aguantan—dice Saori con tono autoritario

—Si señorita—los caballeros se resignan

**Dentro de la sala**

—Ohh hay demasiadas Twilighters—dice Milo

—Deja eso—susurra Shura—no hay ningún chico

—No me digas que somos los únicos hombres aquí

—Mira a tu alrededor

—Rayos, esto es feo

—Ya siéntense—los regaña Saori

—Si ya vamos—dice Shura

Quedan sentados así: Aldebarán, Mü, Death Mask, Shaina, June, Shun, Ikki, Afrodita, Aioros, Aioria, Marin, Ariana, Shaka, Shura, Rebecca, Milo, Hyoga, Lillianne, Camus (pasillo) Seiya, Saori, Dohko, Shiryu, Saga y Kanon [N/a: el como se acomodaron no es muy importante, pero aun así lo pongo]

—Cielos, me siento rodeado—dice Shura

—¿Por qué?— pregunta Milo

—Estoy rodeado de...fanáticas de Crepúsculo—miente

—Oh si, entonces yo también me siento rodeado—responde el escorpión

—Shh ya va a comenzar—los calla Rebecca

—Uy que vamos a hacer si nos perdemos los créditos iniciales, será el fin del mundo

—Cállate Milo—le dice Shaka

—¿Shaka?, esto es el colmo no me digas que a ti si te...—no pudo terminar ya que Shaka le metió las palomitas en la boca

—Te dije que te callaras

—hmp—se pasa las palomitas—está bien

Comienzan los créditos y en los rostros de nuestros queridos caballeros se puede ver la frustración por tener que ver dicha película. Llega la escena en la que Bella abre los ojos y muestran su nueva perspectiva de las cosas, así como su vistazo al espejo y muestran su gran fuerza (D:)

—No puede ser— susurra Death Mask—recién empezó y ya me aburrí

—Te comprendo—dice Shaina

—Pésimo caso

—_¿Y Renesmee? _

—_Ella es maravillosa_

—_¿Donde esta?, tengo que verla_

—_Antes debes de controlar tu sed—Bella se toca la garganta y ambos van de cacería_

—Oh algo interesante—dice Saga

—ja no le veo nada interesante a cazar venados

—Venados...entonces Bella mato a la mamá de Bambi

—Te pasas Saga—le susurra Dohko

—Bueno eso es lo que quiero pensar jajaja

—Oh no—interviene Shiryu—le llego el olor de la sangre humana—dice angustiado

—¿Y yo soy el que se pasa eh?

—Ay Shiryu verás que no pasara nada, Bella "huirá" de la sangre humana—menciona Kanon

—¿A sí?, ¿cómo estas tan seguro?

—Leí el libro—responde avergonzado—pero aun así ve—señala la pantalla

—Oh muy mal, hubiera querido que se lo comiera dice Saga

—¡Ah el puma!—se escucha un grito

—¿Quién gritó?—pregunta Dohko

—Shun—responden los gemelos

—¿Puma…cuál..., ya vi—dice Shiryu—pobre puma

—Ahí está Saga, ya se comió algo

—Yo quería que fuera una persona

—_...desde el comienzo era Nessie quien me quería ahí_

—_¿Nessie?...¡¿APODASTE A MI HIJA CON EL NOMBRE DEL MONSTRUO DEL LAGO NESS?!_

—Uf que carácter—dice Shaka—por eso odio a Bella

—Ay Shaka se honesto—susurra Milo—si TU tuvieras una hija recién nacida por así decirlo y alguno de nosotros llegara y te dijera "ay me enamore de tu hija" en el sentido de querer ser su pareja...también reaccionarías como ella

—mmm creo que tienes razón—admite Shaka—pero pobre Seth, le ha roto algún hueso

—Ay Shaka

—_...esta es nuestra habitación_

—_Los vampiros no duermen—Bella mira la cama_

—_No es para dormir..._

—¿Para qué será?—dice Shaka sarcásticamente

—hmp Shaka—lo regaña Aioria

—¿Que tiene?, míralos, ya se pusieron de calientes

Después de esto no hubo más comentarios ya que curiosamente todos le prestaron atención a esta escena.

—_...No estoy seguro de que sea una neófita_

—_Emmett no la molestes, es la más fuerte de la casa_

—_Ja, por favor_

—Oh genial— dice Mü

—¿Qué es genial?—pregunta Aldebarán

—Van a medir fuerzas

—Oh eso no es genial—interviene Death Mask

—Vaya hasta ahora esta es la parte mas entretenida—dice Hyoga

—tss Hyoga—susurra Milo—ten, ofrécele palomitas a Camus

—Bien, ¿maestro quiere...—se voltea y le regresa las palomitas a Milo

—Uhmm ¿no quiso?

—Mi maestro tiene la boca llena—responde Hyoga sonrojado

—¿Eh?—Milo se asoma discretamente hacia donde estaba sentado Camus—O_O ya veo—ríe por lo bajo

—…_Ojalá todos tuviéramos tu escudo_

—_No me ayuda a pelear_

—_Pero nos puedes ayudar, si pudieras proyectarlo_

—Nee ningún escudo es más eficiente que el Muro de Cristal de Mü—dice Afrodita

—O que el Khan de Shaka—responde Aioria

—Uff ¿por fin van a pelear?—dice Death Mask

—A lo mejor y ni pelean—dice Mü

—¡No!, yo quiero verlos pelear—grita Death Mask

—Bájale, molestas a los demás—dice Shaina

—Película tonta—dice entre dientes

—_..la visión de Alice era clara, Renesmee tendría un futuro, pero Edward y yo no seríamos parte de el….mi querida Renesmee, creí que estaríamos juntas por siempre, pero la eternidad es más corta de lo que yo hubiera querido_

—Ay, eso si es triste

—Camus, ¿apoco si la estás viendo?—dice Milo

—A ratos le pongo atención

—¿Y piensas que eso es triste?

—Si

—Yo también pienso que es triste—dice Shaka

—Oh bueno—dice el escorpión

—… _antes de la batalla no hay nada mejor que sentarse frente a una fogata a contar historias sobre guerra…o…quedarse parados como estatuas_

—_Pregúntame sobre cualquier guerra. Yo estuve ahí_

—¿A si?—dice Dohko—que le cuente de la Guerra Santa del siglo XVIII

—Maestro, esta no es una historia real

—No importa, quiero que hable de esa Guerra Santa

—Repito ¿yo soy el que se pasa?— dice Saga

—Si Saga, tu estás más loco que el maestro Dohko—susurra Kanon

—…_tus acusaciones son falsas_

—_Los Cullen son inocentes, asumo toda la responsabilidad por mi error….lo lamento_

—Algo malo va a pasar, algo malo va a pasar—pensó June

—¡Ah!¡NO!—grita Shun al ver que le arrancan la cabeza a Irina

—No veas Shun—Ikki le tapa los ojos a su hermano

—Ay que horror—dice Hyoga

—Uhhh esto se puso bueno—dice Death Mask—¿por fin van a pelear?

—_Tanya ¿esto es lo que quieres?, si atacas ahora todos moriremos_

—Bah, ya me había emocionado—dice Death Mask molesto

—Jaja ¿ves dije que no pelearían?—dice Mü

—Bueno, fue una lástima, Irina era una vampira muy guapa

—mmm—Aioros lo mira con mala cara

—…_pero no importa lo que te haya mostrado, aun así no cambiaras tu decisión_

—…_Jacob cuídala_

—_¡DETENGANLOS!_

—_Llévensela_

—_¡Aro déjala ir!_

—Oh oh, no me gusta el rumbo que tomó la película—dice Seiya

—Nonononono Carlisle—dice Rebecca rápidamente

—Auch Becca me lastimas—dice Milo al sentir las uñas de la chica clavándose en su brazo

—¡Waaa Carlisle!—grita Lillianne

—Rayos…esto ya no me gustó—dice Aioros

—Su cabeza, su cabeza—dice Aioria—su cabeza me dará pesadillas

—pff que horror—dice Death Mask—si hubiera sido yo quien le arrancó la cabeza…me hubiera quedado con el rostro

—ush cállate—dice Mü—ahí está lo que querías ya están peleando

—Si eso ya es genial

—¡NO JASPER!—grita Kanon

—Kanon…

—Ya no tiene cabeza TT—TT

—Voy a llorar—dice June—ya me frustré

—oww esto ya me desagrada—dice Shun

—Bueno al menos están matando a los que me caen mal—dice Saga—…pero que…no no no Seth…waa, mataron al lobito

—oww pobre Leah, mataron a su hermano—dice Aioros

—Mataron…a…su…hermano—dice Aioria—waa hermano—dice abrazando a Aioros

—Buajaja ya mataron a la bruja es Volturi—dice Afrodita

—Pues ya casi los mataron a todos, falta Aro—dice Ikki

—Cállense cállense—dice Death Mask— ya van Edward y Bella contra él

—¡SI! por fin lo mataron—los caballeros empiezan a gritar alegres— ¿uh?

—_Ese es tu futuro Aro—dice Alice—pero puedes hacer que cambie su rumbo_

—O sea…todo ese chorote fue…¿una visión de Alice?—dice Shaina molesta

—Argh me deprimí por nada—dice Saga

—Que estafa—dice Milo

—Eso les pasa por no leer el libro—dice Shaka

—¿Qué?

—La batalla nunca pasó en el libro, hubiera sido muy horrible que cambiaran tan drásticamente el final

—pff…pero entonces lo hicieron más interesante

—Si, si no lo hubieran hecho…la película hubiera sido TOTALMENTE aburrida

—Muy ingenioso el "si hubiera"—dice Camus

—Ahh muy mal—dice Death Mask—bueno los vi pelear, y aunque todo fue falso estoy satisfecho

—Death Mask es como los vampiros rumanos—le susurra Mü a Aldebarán— a fuerzas quería pelea

—Jajaja concuerdo contigo Mü

—…_¿cómo lo hiciste?_

—_Estuve practicando_

—_¿Puedes hacerlo otra vez?_

—_Tenemos mucho tiempo_

—_Por siempre_

—_Si, por siempre_

—Al fin se acabó—celebra Shaina

—Que bonita película—dice Saori

—De toda la saga es la que más me ha gustado—dice Seiya

—Muy entretenida—dice Aioros estirándose

—Nee entretenida no, ya vámonos—menciona Death Mask

—SI, let's go!—dice Milo levantándose

**Fuera del cine**

—Estoy entumecido—dice Ikki

—No soporto estar tanto tiempo sentado— Shiryu agita sus piernas

—¿En que piensas Ariana?—dice Seiya mirándola

—…en Carlisle

—¿Qué tiene?

—Pienso en "su muerte", realmente fue algo terrible

—Pero ya viste que todo fue falso—interviene Shura

—Si, pero me hizo pensar…en Shion

—¿Y por qué en él?

—Bueno, comparándolos un poco son similares con respecto a que harían cualquier cosa por proteger a su familia, a Shion no le importaría morir si con eso nos protege a nosotros

—Tienes razón…en el Santuario…Shion y la señorita Atena son como Carlisle y Esme—dice Marin

—Wow, somos como una familia conformada por los distintos clanes—dice Aioria

—puaj no empecemos a compararnos con ellos por favor—dice Death Mask asqueado

—jajaja tienes razón

—mmm—Saori se queda pensativa

—Señorita—dicen los caballeros ¿qué sucede?

—Pienso que…después hay que venir a ver "Los juegos del hambre"—caída tipo anime general

—Pero esa se estrenó hace mucho, ya no está en cartelera

—Supongo que se refiere a la continuación—dice Mü

—Sí, vendremos a ver "En llamas"—dice Saori contenta

—…de acuerdo—dicen los caballeros

* * *

lalala fin :D juju creo que es la estupidez mas grande que se me ha ocurrido xD pero no pude evitarlo...¿dudas comentarios de la lectura? :)


End file.
